call_of_robloxiafandomcom-20200214-history
M93R
The Beretta M93R (R standing for Raffica, or burst) is a Secondary weapon featured in Phantom Forces. It was created by the Italian manufacturer Beretta for counter-terrorist forces. It is essentially a burst-fire version of the M9, and features a front foregrip and integrated muzzle brake to control recoil. This gun was made by Beretta for use in the Italian Nucleo Operativo Centrale di Sicurezza and Gruppo di Intervento Speciale units, but has since been used by other counter-terror units worldwide. Defining features of the Beretta 93R include the folding foregrip and optional stock, the latter which the in-game model does not have. In-game, the M93R is unlocked at Rank 26, and is a very strong weapon for its rank. It can three-shot foes, just like the M9, but it also has a burst fire, allowing it to kill its foes with style and ease. Effective Range The 93R is insanely good in CQC, but its performance rapidly diminishes at range even when switching to semiauto. This is due to its high recoil rate. * Recommended (Burst): <30 Studs * Maximum (Burst): ~50 Studs * Recommended (Semi w/ or w/o Vcog): 70 Studs * Maximum (Semi): 200 Studs * Maximum (Semi w/ Vcog): ~300 Studs Strategies Offensive * The 93R's burst will go straight up for the most part. It's best with a Muzzle Brake attatched to minimize the said recoil. * Hipfiring the 93R can be very effective in CQC, as the first bullet will probably hit in center mass as the second nabs you a headshot. * Try not to spam click the 93R; it only has 5 bursts which can be easily depleted due to its high RoF. * If someone is too far away, switch to Semiauto mode. The 93R does not have a switch animation, so you can instantly change from burst to semiauto. Defensive * Stay away from the 93R as much as you can. Its recoil makes it nearly useless at range. * Use a ranged rifle to take the user down. If they can't reach you then they can't kill you. Recommended Loadouts FactionGuerrilla Personally, I think that the 93R is good vanilla, but it's your call if you want to change it up a bit more. Secondary Gunfighter If you want kills on the 93R alone, then you'll be best making a new loadout for it. * Primary Weapon: MP5K- The MP5K's ability to take from and give to Secondary 9mms is very useful. In this case I use it for refilling my 93R when it runs out of ammunition. * Secondary Weapon: 93R- Do I have to explain? ** Optic: Half-Ring Sight- The irons are already clear, but why not improve them a bit more? ** Barrel: Muzzle Brake- The default "muzzle brake" on the 93R is aesthetic, so I decided that I should slap on an "aftermarket" Brake in order to help the 93R control its recoil. ** Other: None- I feel that the Laser ruins the look, but that's your call here. Reconnaissance This is for people who actually like to play the "Recon" role, looking out for their buddies at range and charging in for the objective if needed. You can use the Mk. 11 for ranged play, and if you need to get your hands dirty then you switch to the trusty Raffica. * Primary Weapon: MK11-'' The Mk. 11 is a potent rifle when it comes to ranged combat, because of its ability to three-shot enemies.'' ** Optic: M145- The M145 is clear and has just enough scope zoom to get by. ** Barrel: R2 Suppressor- I like to keep off the radar, but this depends on your play style. Do you like getting in close and staying silent, or do you pick off people at extreme ranges so you don't have to bother with the radar? ** Underbarrel: Vertical Grip- The Vertical Grip allows recoil to settle slightly faster before firing again. This is handy on the Mk. 11, in my opinion. ** Other: Laser- The Laser lets you hipfire if you can't switch to the 93R. * Secondary Weapon: M93R- Yeah, I was *totally* planning on not using the 93R, although the loadout is in this article. *Facepalm* ** Optic: Half-Ring Sight- Don't worry if you can't afford this; the default irons can get you through any time. ** Barrel: Muzzle Brake- Again, the Muzzle Brake is something you don't need, but it's very useful. ** Other: Laser- Chances are that you're going into sheer CQC where you don't have time to ADS, so you can use the Laser to gauge where the burst will land. '' In Conclusion The 93R is extremely potent in close quarters, having an extremely fast burst cyclic rate ''and a three-hit kill range. However, the 15-round magazine can be your downfall, so you will often find yourself having to fall back to reload if you're too trigger-happy. Trivia * Like the AUG family, the 93R has no animation when switching firing modes. * Along with the M16A4, M4 and (techincally) the SCAR-H and SCAR PDW, it is the only burst gun to kill in one burst. ** It is the only secondary, however, capable of burst in general. Gallery